The Bronies Part One
Synphosis Gumball and Darwin Watch a show called my little pony freindship is magic and get hooked on to it. How i came up with the idea well one day i came into the frontroom and saw my little sister watching my little pony, of course i was thinking that it was a really bad show and i didnt even want to look at it, but i had nothing else to do and i was tired to i just layed my head on the sofa. As the show went on for some reason i got kinda atached to it and i wanted to see more, so i went to my room on the computer and watched online. As i was watching another episode my brother came in and he was super confused, i mean wouldent you be confused if you saw youre brother watching my little pony? he asked me why i was watching my little pony and i said its really good... and the next thing he to me was i was gay -_-...so i told him to sit with me and watch it and a few minutes later he said he really liked it... and then i B**** slaped him :D Characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Rodrick (the dog from the switch) Minor Characters Its a secret :3 Transcript (shows the Watterson (shows gumball goin downstairs) Gumball:watcha watchin sis (yawn) Anais:My Little Pony. Gumball:my little wha-? Anais:my little pony! Gumball:wuts my little pony? Anais:its a show about freindship and 6 ponys Gumball:really who are they? (gumball sits on coach) Anais:one is called twilight, she is the student of princess celestia she knows magic Gumball: ohhhhhh (stars in his eyes) Anais:another is rarity a pony who loves fashion Gumball:ahhhhh (still has stars in his eyes) Anais:(points at screen) her name is AppleJack she is a harvester also she likes apples, pinky pie is a random pony, fluttershy is a pony who is shy but she loves animals, rainbow dash is a pony who is a show off and who loves to fly. Gumball:wow all this characters are really interesting?. Anais:funny thing is lots of guys like this show aswell. Gumball:seriously? Anais:yep just give the show a watch. Gumball:ok? (later) Anais:so? Anais:gumball Gumball:Oh...my....father. Gumball:that was great! Anais:told you alot of guys like it. Gumball:i can see why. Gumball:are there anymore episodes? Anais:nope Gumball:oh well... Anais:but... Gumball:yeah?... Anais:i do have a dvd of it. Gumball:cool where did you find it? Anais:BlockBuster. Gumball:there still in buisness? Anais:what? Gumball:dosent matter Darwin:what are you guys watchin? Gumball:my little pony. Darwin:My little pony that show makes me so gay! Gumball:what does gay mean again? Darwin:happy in old english Gumball:yep this is a pretty gay show indeed. Rodrick:Yap. Gumball:Rodrick you wanna watch aswell. Rodrick:Yap! (pant pant) Gumball:come on boy Darwin:i thoght he didnt like you? Gumball:we have one thing in common Darwin:whats that? Gumball:we both hate boy bands Anais puts in the dvd A ring pops up Anais:wha- (the ring is still there) (the phones rings) Gumball:? hmm i wonder who that could be Gumball picks it up Gumball:Yello ???:The Ponys called they want you back! Gumball:AHHHHHH. (Gumball gets sucked in) Darwin:Gumball? (phone rings again) Darwin picks it up Darwin:ahhhhh!!! Darwin gets sucked in Anais:what the. picks rodrick up Anais:Hello? who is this? ???:The Ponys called the- Anais:wait a minute are you a prankster ???:err no Anais:then who are you? ???:bye!. (Puts phone down) Mordecai:You think they bought it? Rigby:Yeah... Gumball:woah! (Darwin drops with Gumball) Gumball:hey dude hows it goin Darwin:nuthin much Gumball:hey did you know they were gonna put a minecraft on the xbox Darwin:really? Gumball:yep Darwin:huh well i look forward to dat. (portall opens) G&D:AHHHHHH Twilight:look spike im sure you will get a date with rarity Spike:i hope. (shows Dash goin to Twilight) R.D:Hey Twilight! Portal opens up R.B:What the? G&D:AGHHHHHHHHH (Both fall on Rainow Dash) cuts to black Rainbow Dash:what the- Darwin:Oh Father! Gumball we ran a pony over i dont want to go to jail! Gumball:dont worry we will hide the evidence... Rainbow Dash:who the heck are you guys? Gumball:Oh Father! ITS SPIRIT IS HAUNTING US! Darwin:NOOOOOO... Twilight:whats goin on here? Spike:Whats all the comotion? Darwin:OH MY FATHER... (Closes up on spike) Darwin:a Dragon! Gumball:and such a cute one at that. Spike;hey im not cute! Gumball:err okay then youre ugly. Spike:im not ugly ethier! Darwin:IM SO CONFUSED!? Twilight:QUIET! (Silence) Twilight:who are you? Gumball:im Gumball and this is Darwin. Darwin:Hullo Twilight:im Twilight Sparkle,this is Spike and this i- Rain Dash:Hey whats the big idea with you fallin on me!? Gumball:oh oh Darwin i think its that time of season. Darwin:you mean... Gumball:yep. Rainbow Dash:What time of season? Gumball:her peri- (BOOM) Rainbow Dash:HOW DARE YOU! Twilight:Rainbow Dash stop they didint mean it! Spike:they might be foreigners Gumball:actulay we are. Twilight:what? Gumball:you see me and my fishy freind here came from another world Twilight:what world would that be? Gumball:the world of cartoon network. Twilight:this is the world of Boomerang. Gumball:ahh i see ive heard of this world. Twilight:would you like to stay at mine? Gumball:thank you (all of them walk up hill) Twilight:dont worry im sure youll just get along fine here End of Part Wun